Una navidad muy prendida
by pipe92
Summary: Gohan nunca a tenido una navidad en familia , ya sea por entrenamientos o porque su padre estaba muerto , ahora tendra la oportunidad de pasarla con ellos y la familia de su novia Pero nunca imagino que su primera navidad con Videl fuera tan ardiente. One shot lemon Navideño


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores

* * *

Habia pasado varias semanas desde que Gohan y Videl se habia convertido en una pareja oficial , en ese tiempo Gohan nunca pensó que la pelinegra fuera tan intensa en ciertas ocasiones y mas cuando estaban solos , el disfrutaba tanto como ella sus momentos de pasión pero a veces consideraba que era demasiado apasionada y parecía que en las épocas de frío era mas ya que lo hacían el doble que antes

\- ¿Oye Gohan donde piensas pasar esta Navidad? - Pregunta la pelinegra

\- Pues no lo se supongo que en casa - responde el hijo de Goku dándose cuenta que jamas había pasado una navidad con su familia

\- Como que supones ¿acaso no sabes donde pasaras navidad? - cuestiona esta extrañada por la respuesta de su novio

\- Bueno es que con la muerte de mi padre y los entrenamientos , esta seria la primera navidad con toda la familia reunida - explica el pelinegro con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza

\- Bueno por lo mismo quiero invitarte para Navidad para que las dos familias la pasen juntos - sugiere la justiciera adolescente de cuidad satan

\- Enserio creo que seria grandioso - Declara emocionado el Semisaiyajin abrazando a su pareja

\- Oye galán guarda tus fuerzas para cuando estemos solos - Dice la ojiazul guiñándole un ojo

Después de esa conversación Gohan les comento a su familia acerca de pasar Navidad en la mansión satan , su madre Milk le pareció excelente idea convivir con la familia de Videl , mientras Goku y Agoten se entusiasmaron cuando Gohan les comento acerca el gran festín que tenia preparado especialmente para ellos

Había llegado el día de navidad y la familia Son y Satan se habían reunido para celebrar juntos como una futura familia , los hijos de Goku y el mismo saiyajin pelinegro estaban verdaderamente hambrientos , mas aun cuando vieron la enorme mesa que el campeón les tenia preparados , una vez en la mesa Videl empezó a tocar a Gohan por debajo de la mesa ya que e encontraban sentados juntos , este no le dio mucha importancia al asunto ya que ambos eran pareja y en mas de una oportunidad tenían ese tipo de contacto cuando estaban solos

Aunque parecía que Videl no le importaba estar tan cerca de su padre para detenerse ,comenzó acariciar mas al pelinegro que poco a poco iba cambiando el color de su rostro a uno mas rojo por la excitación y era notorio para los presentes que algo le estaba pasando y fue su madre la primera en preguntar lo que le sucedía

\- ¿Gohan te encuentras bien ? te ves algo rojo - pregunta su madre al ver su raro comportamiento

\- Creo que se a enfermado exponerse al frío el otro día durante un rescate - Dice Videl haciéndose la desentendida

\- Si parece que tiene fiebre esta todo rojo - comenta el campeón mirando - ¿hija porque no lo llevas a tu habitación para que descanse?

\- Claro papa y lo voy a cuidar - Menciona la ojiazul en forma coqueta

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa , Gohan trataba de disimula la terrible ereccion que en esos momentos tenia , mientras que videl iba del brazo del pelinegra sonriendo como si nada pasara , Gohan no fija nada durante todo el trayecto sabia que era lo que planeaba la hija del campeón del mundo , la habría detenido antes pero para el tener relaciones con aquella muchacha se estaba convirtiendo en un agradable vicio

Una vez que llegaron a la habiatacion ambos se sacaron los chalecos que tenian , el Semisaiyajin Besó la piel expuesta de su cuello, mientras continuaba la hábil caricia entre sus pliegues. Encontró con facilidad el pequeño botón y empezó a estimular teniendo como resultado los gemidos y suspiros de ella.

La pelinegra buscó su boca, anhelando el contacto y buscando a la vez ahogar los ya elevados gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. El semisaiyajin literalmente devoro esos deliciosos labios con frenesí. Sus lenguas no tardaron en iniciar una batalla, así como tampoco los dedos de Gohan en hacer intrusión en su interior.

Videl estaba extasiada, él sabía muy bien cómo y dónde besarla para encenderla aún más de lo que estaba , pero cuando lamio el lóbulo de su oreja todo rastro de conciencia fue cubierto por una espesa niebla , se acomodó sobre el entrelazando sus piernas, de modo que el ya erecto miembro de su novio quedara en contacto con su intimidad.

\- aaahh cuando te lo propones eres verdaderamente salvaje - dice excitada la pelinegra

\- Esto es lo que tu provocas - responde Gohan mientras un calor interior recorre su cuerpo

\- Pensé que protestarías por esto - comenta la ojiazul sabiendo como era el hijo de Goku con el tema del sexo

\- Creo que ambos queríamos esto - menciona el hijo de Milk con deseo en sus ojos

Ese movimiento hizo que Gohan exhalara con fuerza , excitándola aún más , a lo que ella respondió frotándose contra el buscando sentir menos intensamente , era demasiado si continuaba así , no podría resistirlo menos , y eso era lo que él quería , disfrutarla en todo su esplendor , saborear esa feminidad que emanaba de ella quería volverla loca de pasión como lo había hecho ella durante la mesa

Comenzo a desprender cada botón de la camisa que ella traía, y asi continuo de manera ascendente, desando y lamiendo cada zona que quedaba descubierta. Ella se agitaba con cada nueva zona que su lengua exploraba, subió por el esternón ignorando el sostén por ahora y se deleitó besando su clavícula, deslizo la camisa por sus brazos hasta quitársela y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella con su mano y la masajeo delicadamente

Abrió el broche del sostén y aparto las tiras a los lados para tener acceso a toda la piel , en ese instante se inclinó sobre ella , con la cabeza enterrada en sus pechos y comenzó a saborear con ansias , se dedicó a lamer y succionar sus pezones , mientras los masajeaba con sus manos , despertada por la excitación busco el pecho de Gohan y empezó abrirle la camisa con desesperación , abandonando su labor momentáneamente cuando el succionaba demasiado bien

Poco a poco fueron desprendiéndose de sus ropas la justiciera adolescente lo empujo, quedando ella encima y relamiéndose los labios ante el bien formado cuerpo de Gohan, beso sus labios con necesidad, mordisqueándoles un poco y descendiendo por su cuello hasta su bien formado abdomen.

El hijo de Goku la sujeto de las caderas, sin duda no aguantaba más tenía que estar dentro de ella, la bajo de golpe adentrándose en ella de una sola estocada. Videl grito y gimió, aquero su espalda por la brusquedad de su novio y el inminente placer que había sentido.

-perdona amor… pero no aguantaba más – jadeó y se disculpo por su brusquedad mientras devoraba sus labios

Coloco sus antebrazos a cada lado de forma que su cuerpo no la aplastase. De inmediato Gohan empozo a moverse dentro de ella la escucho jadeando, el por su parte apretando los diente reprimiendo sus propios gruñidos que amenazaban con escapar de su garganta.

De un movimiento, el joven se levantó, tomo una de la piernas de la pelinegra, mientras la hacia ponerse de lado de forma que su pantorrilla quedara colocada en el hombro de Gohan. La agarró de la cintura con su mano libre y empezó a envestirla lenta y tortuosa aumento el ritmo de forma bestial casi animal para volver a relantizar, lento, rápido, lento de nuevo, rápido después

-Go...Go…Gohan… mmm...… más, más… por favor…- gemía la ojiazul de forma descomunal tantas sensaciones placenteras era una dulce condena.

Gohan no aguantaba más sentía como de su garganta iba a escapar un gruñido bestial haciendo que el hombre lobo a su lado sea un mero aficionado. Busco con desesperación sus labios los mordió con sutiliza y ambos callaron los gemidos de cada uno. La noto temblar. Se separó de ella y la miro fijamente, sin duda la amaba, esa imagen mostrada ante sus ojos su expresión al verla llegar al éxtasis era celestial .sin tiempo el pelinegro sintió como su miembro era apisonado por aquella estrecha cavidad

-¡Go… Gohaaan! Mmm...….-gimió

-¡Maldición… Videl...ta...mmm...…!-¡Dilo!- exigió entre dientes-

-¡Soy tuya! ¡ …tuya… solo tuya!- respondió entre gemidos.

-¡y de nadie más!-sentencio, mientras una sensación placentera envolvía su cuerpo.

Siguió adentrándose en ella de forma brusca, intento cambiar de posición, pero aquel arranque casi les cuesta una caída libre al suelo. A ambos aquello les proboco una ligera risa. Sin más distraccion el pelinegro hizo girar a la ojiazul dándole esta la espalda y pegándola al pecho de él. Entro en ella de nuevo, las envestidas eran casi salvajes, aprisiono uno de sus pechos mientras marcaba el ritmo de las estas. Videl estaba totalmente ida por aquellas sensaciones que solo el le brindaba, debía admitir que el comportamiento de Gohan era la de un animal en celo pero aquello estaba lejos de importarle.

-¡Gohan….mmm...… aaahh…! ¡Dios!... ¡Siii!–

-¡Aaahh… Videl…! ¡Esto…Woo! ¡Aarrgg!...mmm...…-

Se sintió colapsar por segunda vez, volvió a sentir esa placentera corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda y cada célula de cuerpo percibió como su vientre se derritió como fuego liquido, llegando nuevamente juntos al orgasmo y por conciente derramándose dentro de ella..Salió de ella y se dejó caer en la cama, ambos cansado y tratando de que sus respiraciones se normalizaran . Videl se encontraba boca abajo mientras que un lado Gohan boca arriba,

\- Creo que a sido una de las mejores Navidades que eh tenido - comenta el pelinegro acariciando la espalda de su novia

\- Estoy segura que tendremos muchas mas amor - dice la ojiazul


End file.
